


Ленивые заметки

by Gana_Leigh_Lambert, W2J2



Series: J2 G-PG13 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gana_Leigh_Lambert/pseuds/Gana_Leigh_Lambert, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Cамые неторопливые, обыденные моменты позволяют понять кое-что очень и очень важное.





	Ленивые заметки

**Хюгге**

Сон — едва ли не самое приятное, чем можно заняться одному в городе. Вот только к Дженсену это не относится уже… Сколько лет? Он действительно не помнит точных дат, когда это началось. Все это: виски из одного стакана, показушные-непоказушные прикосновения, фразы и постель на двоих. А ведь именно столько лет он не был один и никак не мог выспаться!

— Очередные спонсоры Жен уверяют, что самые счастливые люди живут в Дании, — Джаред, едва прикрытый простыней, читает с телефона блог супруги.

Дженсен тяжело вздыхает и открывает один глаз.

— По-моему, беспардонная ложь, — возмущается Джаред. — «Жизненная философия хюгге — благополучия, комфорта, уюта — заключается в нескольких правилах…»

— Я тебя покусаю, — оба понимают, что грош цена нарочитому ворчанию Дженсена и что дополуденного Джареда он принимает в полной комплектации — от привычки декламировать самые странные новости из сети до утренней эрекции.

— Договорились, но сначала послушай, — Джаред запускает пальцы ему в волосы и начинает медленно поглаживать голову, — «окружающая обстановка должна быть приятной на ощупь, вызывать желание прикоснуться; общение с близкими людьми в социальных сетях никогда не заменит реального, поэтому необходимо как можно больше времени проводить рядом с любимыми, касаться их…» У этих скандинавов явно пунктик на том, чтобы кого-то полапать!

— Прикосновения близких людей высвобождают окситоцин — гормон, который вызывает чувство счастья, — Дженсен делает вид, что пытается обездвижить ладонь Джареда, придавив ее головой к подушке.

Джаред морщится — так делает всегда, когда считает, что Дженсен ведет себя, как зазнайка. Но он мастерски умеет обезвреживать снобизм — наклоняется, быстро чмокает Дженсена в нос и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает чтение:

— «Балуйте себя и тех, кто рядом, наслаждайтесь неторопливостью и всеми этапами процесса; больше движения, которое приносит удовольствие…»

— Ощущение, что ты статью из «Хастлера» читаешь, а не блог супруги, — Дженсен тянется к девайсу, чтобы разоблачить Джареда. Тот уворачивается, но лишь для того, чтобы простыня окончательно соскользнула с его тела, показывает Дженсену экран, чтобы тот убедился — nowandgen всего лишь пиарит скандинавскую кухонную утварь, создатели которой явно не понаслышке знают об этой жизненной философии.

— «Носите комфортную одежду…»

Дженсен хмыкает, оглядев «комфортную одежду» Джареда.

— «Поймите, что самые лучшие вещи в мире нам достаются даром; очень важно, чтобы у вас было хобби, которое приносит удовольствие; выделите определенное время, чтобы посмаковать то, что любите, потому что сладость запретного плода — неотъемлемая часть ритуала хюгге», — Джаред убирает телефон. — Теперь ты понимаешь причины моего возмущения?

— Вполне, — Дженсен в очередной раз решает, что выспится когда-нибудь потом, и накрывает обоих своей простыней. Он тоже уверен — самые счастливые люди живут в Остине, штат Техас.

 

**Eargasm**

— Жизнь всегда не вовремя, — Дженсен смотрит на часы и откладывает гитару.

— Так когда? — Джаред откидывается в кресле: теперь нет необходимости сидеть на краю — прислушиваться и наблюдать, как пальцы Дженсена перебирают струны.

— Что «когда»?

— Ты знаешь, — Джаред достает из кармана телефон, — могу набрать Стива, и он подтвердит, что пари мне не привиделось. Как и то, что я его выиграл.

— Эй, прекращай. Ты же не серьезно! — Дженсен отключает аппаратуру и отчаянно пытается закрыть обсуждение неудобной темы. — И потом, я фактически выплатил долг, приняв участие в «Recovering with Friends»[1].

— Вот уж нет. Уговор был вполне конкретный: я беру уроки игры на гитаре в течение месяца и выступаю на публике со своим новым навыком, как бы паршиво у меня ни получалось. Сделано! Ты продул — мне оказалось не слабо. Цену проигрыша ты принял. Так что с нетерпением жду твоего сольника!

— Ты знаешь, сколько это стоит? — Дженсен использует едва ли не последний аргумент — взывает к практичности Джареда.

— Знаю. Поэтому и считаю, что ты самым трусливым образом сливаешься!

— Пусть так, — Дженсен надевает кепку и тянется к выключателю, чтобы погасить свет в студии. — Идем?

Джаред не двигается с места.

— Ты часто надеваешь ее, когда поешь — так ты прячешь лицо, потому что открываешься слишком сильно, а ты не выносишь ощущения уязвимости. Наверно, сильнее, чем все, кого я знаю…

— Не идем, — резюмирует Дженсен, возвращается и садится напротив Джареда. — Слушай, я погорячился, пообещав такое. Не из-за уязвимости. Точнее, не только поэтому. Это слишком личное. Как вывернуть себя наизнанку. Даже не хобби, сродни болезни — не могу не делать, даже если в итоге получится черт знает что…

— Что-то мне это напоминает, — улыбается Джаред и стаскивает кепку с головы Дженсена.

— Музыка дает силы идти дальше, в ней нет лжи, только чистота слога и звука, которая создает тебя заново, перерождает и открывает тебя миру и мир — тебе; обладает такой мощнейшей, сбивающей с ног энергетикой, словно ты снова младенец и заново учишься говорить, думать, чувствовать. Как если бы не знал без музыки, каким быть и откуда брать недостающие части, чтобы собрать целого себя… Но я действительно не понимаю, почему для тебя так важно получить этот чертов сольник.

— М-да, похоже, на самом деле не понимаешь, — Джаред откладывает телефон и обхватывает голову Дженсена ладонями. — По музыке, которую слушает человек, можно понять, какие наркотики он предпочитает — прописная клубная истина. Не дергайся, дай мне договорить. Я предпочитаю тебя — видеть, вдыхать, ощущать. И слышать.

Дженсена непросто смутить, но, кажется, Джареду и на этот раз удается.

— Так бы и сказал, что весь шум только для того, чтобы ты мог получить оргазм и ушами тоже, — Джаред чувствует улыбку Дженсена, когда тот целует его.

 

**I heard it through the grapevine** [2]

Вполне вероятно, напиваться в «San Jac Saloon»[3] аккурат перед открытием собственной пивоварни — не лучшее решение. Поправка — не собственной, _семейной_ — статус, детка, все дела, и не обращай внимание на Джино, он всегда был придурком. Поправка — не напиваться, а дегустировать виски, и уж совершенно точно — не прятаться.

— Поздравишь меня завтра, — Дженсен зажимает ладонью рот Джареда, который уже поднял стакан для тоста — слишком хорошо изучили друг друга.

Джаред легко кусает его за пальцы — завтра так завтра:

— Ты же не суеверен…

— Ты суеверен, так что поздравишь меня завтра. Я говорил, что мне нравится твой бар…

— …Только когда я здесь. Да, говорил. А мне нравится твоя пивоварня.

— Врешь.

Джаред смеется:

— Я серьезно. Как там, «пожалуй, любимое пиво — светлый эль "Гамильтон" — оно имеет особое значение для пивоварни, потому что было первым, насчет которого мы все решили, но на самом деле это фаворит Данниль; второе в списке приоритетов — пиво в стиле английского биттера "Королевский бисквит"; а мой любимчик — ржаной лагер "Лис"…»

— Ты читал? Ты действительно читал и запомнил все это? — Дженсен роняет голову на скрещенные руки.

— Ты знаешь, по утрам я люблю читать странные новости. И это действительно было мило, — Джаред доливает виски в опустевшие стаканы.

— Что у тебя в бутылке? Самообман?

— Возможно. Но я буду поддерживать это равновесие, сколько смогу. Черт, знаешь, одна из причин, почему не люблю бывать здесь часто, хотя немало вложил в это место — люди. Даже если дистанцироваться, все равно доносятся обрывки историй о том, как выяснение отношений заменило сами отношения.

— Жадина, — Дженсен грустно улыбается.

— Я не хочу завтра быть менее счастливым, чем сегодня. Давай считать это здоровым консерватизмом, — Джаред мягко обнимает его.

— Счастье не имеет градаций. Ты либо счастлив, либо нет. И неважно, в чем причина — в бокале хорошего пива или в человеке рядом.

Джаред вздыхает, тяжело и притворно, и делает то, что делает всегда, когда Дженсен ведет себя как зазнайка — быстро чмокает его в нос.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Имеется в виду альбом каверов под названием «Исцеление с друзьями» Джейсона Маннса.  
> 2\. Cтрока из песни Марвина Гэя.  
> 3\. Бар в Остине, принадлежащий Джареду Падалеки.


End file.
